Consuming Me
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Hal-hal yang Mingyu sukai tentang Wonwoo. Boys Love. Smut. DLDR. Review.


_**The thought of you is consuming me**_

 _ **Wherever I am**_

 _ **Whatever I do**_

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

A bit smut inside

.

 _ **The thought of you is consuming me**_

.

 _ **Your eyes**_

" _Gyu_ , coba lihat mataku." Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah. Tangan kirinya terangkat menutup mata kirinya.

Setelah yakin Mingyu memberi atensi dia melepas tangannya dari mata. Membiarkan Mingyu menatap matanya.

"Bantu tiup. Sesuatu masuk ke mataku" Wonwoo berkata lagi.

Mingyu memandang mata itu sejenak. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya guna meniup mata Wonwoo perlahan.

Dua kali tiupan lembut dan..

 _Chup_

Mingyu memberikan bonus kecupan di mata itu.

" _Eiy_.. Kau mencuri kesempatan"

.

 _ **Your skin**_

Wonwoo sedang tertidur di ujung ruang perpustakaan. Sebelah pipinya menempel erat di buku tebal yang hampir selesai ia baca.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ aku lap-" Mingyu terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah damai disampingnya.

Tangan Mingyu terulur perlahan mengelus pipi tirus Wonwoo. Merasakan kulit wajahnya yang terasa lembut.

"Kau indah, _hyung_ "

.

 _ **Your Smell**_

"Jangan manja, _Gyu_. Minggir. Aku belum mandi." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu perlahan. Mingyu sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping.

"Diam sebentar saja. Baumu seperti _vanilla_ , aku ingin memakanmu." Mingyu malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Minggir atau ku tedang bokongmu" Baiklah. Mingyu kalah.

.

 _ **Your Feet**_

"Cepat sedikit larinya" Wonwoo berbalik. Menatap Mingyu yang berlari dua meter dibelakangnya.

"Aku lebih suka lari dibelakangmu" Mingyu lari ditempat. Ditatapnya mata Wonwoo yang menajam. Tapi Mingyu tersenyum.

"Terserahmulah.." lalu berbalik berlari mendahului Mingyu lagi.

' _Kalau dibelakang aku bisa melihat kakimu yang indah itu_ ' batin Mingyu.

.

 _ **Your Hands**_

" _Gyu_ , dingin." Wonwoo menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ku bilang juga apa. Diluar dingin. Kemarikan tanganmu." Mingyu menarik satu tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggam. Lalu memasukkan sepasang tangan itu kesaku jaket tebalnya.

Menggenggam jemari itu didalam kehangatan.

 _ **My hands on you**_

.

 _ **Your Favorite**_

" _Hamburger_!" Wonwoo berbisik ringan di telinga Mingyu. Mereka berdua baru sampai di restoran cepat saji. Mereka memutuskan makan siang sebentar setelah lelah berkeliling mencari bahan untuk tugas sekolah.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Dua buah _hamburger_ dengan tambahan keju tapi tanpa _mayonaise_. Ditambah dua buah _cola_." Mingyu menyebutkan pesanannya kepada kasir.

Wonwoo tersenyum disampingnya lalu menunjukkan dua buah ibu jari pada Mingyu.

' _Aku tau yang menjadi kesukaanmu'_

.

 _ **Your Books**_

"Jihoon kau melihat buku ku yang kuletakkan dimeja?" Jihoon menggeleng. Lalu melanjutkan menyalin tugas kelompoknya. Jihoon, Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru biologi dirumah Wonwoo.

"Yang ini, _Hyung_?" Mingyu mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul biru muda. Mingyu berjalan dari arah dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa disana? Untung tidak hilang atau rusak.." Wonwoo mengambil buku itu dari tangan Mingyu.

.

 _ **Your Movies**_

"Ayo cepat. Filmnya sudah mau dimulai." Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu. Hendak memasuki satu ruangan di gedung bioskop itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku menunggu disini saja ya? Ku tunggu kau sampai filmnya selesai. Tapi disini." Mingyu memelas. Diliriknya lagi dua tiket film yang ada ditangan Wonwoo. Seri kesekian dari _Final_ Destination. Mingyu benci film dengan adegan penuh darah seperti itu. Tapi Wonwoo menyukainya.

"Ayolah Mingyu sayang.. Temani aku ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum manis dengan wajah dibuat imut. Mingyu lemah.

Dengan berat hati menuruti Wonwoo yang bersemangat dengan filmnya.

.

 _ **Your Music**_

"Ajariku nge- _rap_.." Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Mingyu.

"Tidak salah?" Mingyu menatapnya heran.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sekeren . Menurutmu bisa kan?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada semangat.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan Wonwoo- _hyung_.." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut rambut Wonwoo.

.

 _ **Your Sweat**_

"Istirahat dulu.." Mingyu memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Wonwoo yang terduduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Berikan handuknya.." Tangan Wonwoo terulur hendak menggapai sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu yang berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo menunduk. Lalu memegang handuk itu erat. Mengarahkannya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau terlihat seksi saat berkeringat _hyung_ " Mingyu tersenyum miring sambil menyeka keringat di wajah merona Wonwoo.

.

 _ **Your Tears**_

Wonwoo berlari panik dilorong panjang berwarna putih itu. Lorong berbau obat itu menghembuskan aura menakutkan untuk Wonwoo.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , bagaimana keadaan _Eomma_?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat ibunya.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo. Mata indah itu terbiaskan beningan airmata.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan _hyung_." Mingyu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Syukurlah.. Terima kasih, _Gyu_." Wonwoo masuk kedalam pelukan nyaman Mingyu. Menyalurkan kegelisahannya akan keadaan sang ibu.

Setengah jam lalu Mingyu mendapati ibu Wonwoo pingsan dirumah. Saat Wonwoo pulang terlambat dari sekolah. Mingyu yang pulang awal mampir ke rumah Wonwoo untuk menyampaikan ijin Wonwoo pulang terlambat.

" _Uljima_.."

.

 _ **Your Laughter**_

Wonwoo itu jarang tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja sangat sedikit sekali.

"Ahahahaha.. Astaga, _Gyu_. Wajahmu kenapa berantakan seperti itu? Mirip badut. Ahaha.." Wonwoo tergelak bergulingan di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Keponakanmu itu sama iblisnya sepertimu." Mingyu menarik beberapa lembar tisu. Lalu ia gunakan untuk menyeka wajahnya yang penuh dengan coretan warna-warni. Hasil karya balita tiga tahun.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, astaga, _Gyu_." Wonwoo masih tertawa melihat kerucut dibibir Mingyu.

"Lanjutkan saja tertawa. Aku senang melihat tawamu."

.

 _ **Your Scream**_

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak keras di depan pintu kelas. Menatap garang pria yang dipanggilnya.

Mingyu menegakkan pandangannya ke orang yang meneriakan namanya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sepuluh menit didepan pintu tapi kau belum keluar juga. Ayo kekantin." Wonwoo berkacak pinggang.

"Astaga, aku masih mencatat, _hyung_. Pergilah sendiri. Bukannya tadi juga ada Jihoon?" Mingyu menggerakkan penanya lagi. Mengabaikan Wonwoo.

" _Aish_ , Kim-"

" _Arraseo_. _Arraseo_. Jangan berteriak lagi. Atau ku cium kau sekarang juga." Mingyu menyerah.

.

 _ **Your Dream**_

"Aku ingin punya rumah yang memiliki halaman belakang luas. Dengan rumput hijau dan danau kecil di tengahnya. Lalu ada ruang baca kecil di lantai dua. Disamping kamarku. Ruangan dengan dinding kaca dan atap kaca. Supaya aku bisa menatap langit saat aku membaca." Wonwoo berbicara riang. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang duduk di balkon rumah Mingyu.

Baru selesai belajar untuk ujian esok hari.

"Apa impianmu, _Gyu_?" Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih asik menatapi pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Mewujudkan impianmu."

.

 _ **Your**_ _**Smirk**_

"Mingyu- _ya_.. Ayo tidur." Wonwoo menarik selimut dari ujung kasurnya. Mingyu masih bergelut dengan ponsel dan permainan berperangnya di sudut sofa kamar Wonwoo.

Malam ini Mingyu menginap di rumah Wonwoo karena orang tua Wonwoo sedang keluar kota.

Mingyu menghentikan permainannya. Lalu memandang Wonwoo.

"Sudah sangat tau bahwa aku menyukai tubuhmu. Malah dengan sengaja pakai baju setipis itu." Mingyu berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Tadi dia sempat melirik Wonwoo sebelum masuk ke selimut.

Kaos putih, besar dan tipis. Celana pendek bahkan hanya terlihat sedikit tertutup kaos besarnya. Sisanya adalah kulit mulus milik Wonwoo dari paha sampai ujung jari.

"Ini sedang musim panas, _Gyu_." Wonwoo tersenyum polos. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bayinya.

"Yakin tidak sedang menggodaku?" Mingyu menyingkap selimut dari tubuh Wonwoo. Lalu memerangkap tubuh ramping itu dibawahnya.

Wonwoo diam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya menggodamu menyenangkan"

.

 _ **Your Sex**_

Wonwoo melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya merasakan panas berlebihan. Sentuhan-sentuhan ringan itu membuat Wonwoo terlena.

Pakaian yang membalut tubuh Wonwoo sudah terlempar berantakan. Terlepas dari tempatnya. Lalu digantikan rengkuhan tubuh tegap di atasnya.

" _Gyu_ , sakit." Wonwoo merintih perlahan. Kejantanan Mingyu menerobos lubangnya setengah. Tubuhnya terasa dibelah menjadi dua. Perih dan sakit.

"Sabar, sayang. Sedikit _lagihh_.. _Aakhh_.." Mingyu menghentakkan kebanggaannya hingga tertanam sempurna.

Wonwoo menjerit perih. Tapi sentuhan ujung kejantanan Mingyu di titik nikmatnya membuat Wonwoo melenguh nikmat.

"Sen-tuh itu lagi _eunghh_.. _Ouhh_ _gyu_.." Mingyu memulainya. Menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya. Menghujami lubang Wonwoo perlahan.

Wonwoo mencengkram erat otot lengan Mingyu. Nikmat dan perih yang ia rasakan menjadi satu disetiap hentakan yang Mingyu berikan.

" _Ouhh_ _eunghh_.. _Terussh_ _gyuhh_.." suara desahan Wonwoo bagaikan penyemangat lebih untuk Mingyu. Diraihnya kejantanan Wonwoo untuk diberikan kenikmatan lebih. Tak lupa menambah cepat pada gerakan tubuh bawahnya sendiri.

Mingyu menggeram nikmat. Juniornya masih bergerak keluar dan masuk lubang sempit Wonwoo.

" _Akuh keluar gyuhh ouuhh_.. Aku tidak _tahannh_.. _Sshh_.." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala menahan bias-bias nikmat hasil kerja Mingyu.

" _Aarrrghhh_ Jeon Wonwoo _saranghae_.." Mingyu menekan kejantannya hingga tertanam penuh di lubang Wonwoo. Memejamkan mata menikmati sisa _orgasme_ nya.

Ditatapnya Wonwoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia juga sedang menikmati pelepasannya. Cairan kental putih milik Wonwoo mengotori tangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu. Lalu menjilati hingga bersih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu." Lalu mengerlingkan mata seksi.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari video youtube berjudul 'its consuming me' tentang seseorang pria yang memuja setiap hal dari orang yang dia cintai. Ada berbagai macam versi dari video itu. Untuk seventeen baru ada versi Jicheol dan Jeongcheol.

Saya ingin versi Meanie tapi ga bisa edit video. Jadilah saya buatkan fiksi.

Untuk versi video semuanya sad ending. Jadi saya ga sepenuhnya mengikuti isi video.

Ini hanya terinspirasi.

Semoga suka dengan fik kali ini. Smut nya masih sangat amatir. Ini percobaan pertama nulis smut. Maafkan saya.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Tue, 30th August 2016


End file.
